Dallas Montgomery
Dallas Anastasia Montgomery is the daughter of Mrs. Montgomery and a unknown man, and the older sister to Fallon. She was abandoned by her mother when she couldn't control her daughter anymore via clothes and drugs and left her at Miss Grissom's Academy for Young Exceptional Women. Dallas is gay but hides it in order to be accepted because her mother always used to call her a faggot despite not knowing she was gay. Dallas was in love with her frenemy River de Castera and the two sometimes still have sex but River stopped because she was tired of being Dallas shit. She ends up having a secret relationship with Genevieve Ulenspegel with turns into an actual relationship because Dallas was actually in love and happy. Despite her reluctance to have children, they end up having two daughters Eugenie Rhiannon and Katherine Artemis. Background Early life Dallas was born on February 10, 1995 in Atlantic City, New Jersey, USA as Dallas Anastasia Montgomery to Mrs. Montgomery and her father who stayed with her mother until her sister Fallon was born then left the young mother to raise two daughters. Due to having beautiful daughters she forced the girls to preform in acting roles and modeling to feed the family and to have a house. But fame caught both Dallas and her mother who began doing drug and drinking. Dallas and Fallon soon became the breadwinners. She claims her mother was horrible, and at one point in her life snorted half her cocaine and then pinned the whole fault on Dallas when the police showed up and often telling her daughter she was either too fat or too gay when she refused to preform a sex scene when she was thirteen. Dallas sought refuge in Miss Grissom's Academy for Young Exceptional Women when it became publicly apparent that she was special. This came to head when she killed her director after he criticized her ability to follow directions by telekinetically dropping a spotlight on his head. Storyline Dallas Montgomery/Storyline Personality She is extremely confident, self-centered and egotistical, she, however, does show glimpses of vulnerability around River and Genie. Vain and brassy, she wears only name brand clothing and keeps her makeup flawless. Dallas's dynamic with the other students in the school is verbally abusive, and at times comes to magical blows. Dallas is sharp-tongued and willful, taking jabs at Nan, Queenie, and even Fiona, though she is soon put in her place. Dallas does feel remorse for her actions and in a moment of rare pure emotion reveals how much she misses her sister Fallon whom she describes as always finding the best traits about her. With Genie influence she slowly shows a more positive side to her personality given Nan a make-over and helping Queenie and being nicer in general. Appearance Thin with wavy blonde hair that she keeps immaculate and icy dark brown eyes, Dallas is a strikingly beautiful and charismatic woman. Magical abilities Magic/Powers * Psychokinesis: She has the power to manipulate and induce movement in physical objects without touching them. ** Vibration Emission: Dallas can generate shock-waves that can push targets over, repulsed them away, shatter them, even cause earthquakes by shaking the ground or dislodging underground tectonic plates, thus causing earthquakes. ** Explosion Inducement: She can cause an explosion in variety of ways and of any scale, with varying effects ranging from stunning to total annihilation. * Hot Air Manipulation: Dallas can create, shape and manipulate hot air, combining various air/wind related powers with searing heat. ** Aero-Telekinesis by controlling the hot air around objects. ** Air Attacks using hot air * Cold Air Manipulation: Dallas can create, shape and manipulate cold/freezing air. ** Aero-Telekinesis by controlling the cold air around objects. ** Aerokinetic Constructs via cold air. * Concilium: Dallas can control the minds of others with targets being completely subject to their mental control. * Translocation: Dallas has the magical ability to instantaneously move from one location to another. * Descensum: She has the magical ability to descend into the netherworlds of the afterlife. * Reinforcement Magic: She can utilize magic/spells that are based on and/or take control of reinforcement, allowing them to perform magical feats such as hardening ones body and the environment around them, giving them a extra layer of defense. Abilities * Spell Casting: Dallas also has the affinity for casting spells and performing rituals. Equipment * Relationships Dallas Montgomery/Relationships Etymology * Dallas is from a surname which was originally taken from a Scottish place name meaning "meadow dwelling". A city in Texas bears this name. * Anastasia is the feminine form of Anastasius is the Latinized form of the Greek name Αναστασιος (Anastasios) which meant "resurrection" from Greek αναστασις (anastasis) (composed of the elements ανα (ana) "up" and στασις (stasis) "standing"). * Montgomery is from a place name in Calvados, France meaning "Gumarich's mountain". A notable bearer was Bernard Montgomery (1887-1976), a British army commander during World War II. Gumarich is derived from the Germanic elements guma meaning "man" and ric meaning "power, rule". Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Dallas hobbies are solving puzzles, reading Jane Austen books, and doing acting classes. ** Dallas favorite foods are Monte Cristo sandwich, sweet potato pie and hushpuppies; while her least favorite food is apple pie. ** Dallas favorite pastimes are acting. ** Her favorite animals are elephants. ** Her favorite flowers are clovenlip toadflax. ** Dallas can sleep up to five hours. ** Her average bath time is an hour. ** Her favorite artist is * Dallas is represented by the Minor Arcana Three of Swords. * Dallas is a lesbian. * She used to be bulimic. * Dallas has been smoking since she was ten. * Dallas was born with a heart murmer known as Atrial septal defect and she inherited it from her mother and this caused her to be scared of having children as she knew it was genetic. * Her favorite novel is Juvenilia – Volume the First by Jane Austen. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Montgomery family Category:Witches/Warlocks Category:Sidra Academy students Category:Miss Grissom students Category:Latent Ability Category:Mortals Category:Commoners Category:Witches Council Category:Half-orphans Category:LGBT+ characters Category:Morgenstern associates Category:Millennium Alerions Category:Lineal Witches/Warlocks Category:Fosters Category:Polymnia Revue Group